1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle driving system.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-095390 (JP 2013-095390 A) describes a vehicle driving system. The vehicle driving system includes an engine, an electric motor, a clutch, a torque converter and a transmission in series with one another. The clutch selectively connects or interrupts a power transmission path between the engine and the electric motor. In a vehicle driving system 1 described in JP 2013-095390 A, a rotary electric machine MG (electric motor) and a first clutch Cl are accommodated in a first case portion 3a and constitute one module, and a torque converter TC and a transmission mechanism TM are accommodated in a second case portion 3b and constitute another module. Mating faces of the first case portion 3a and second case portion 3b have flanges that radially extend with respect to a rotation axis, and the flanges are fastened by bolts.